After That Temple Marrige
by HopperIvashkinator
Summary: A one-shot about Arnav and Khushis temple marriage. (I know it was different in the real series :) After one moment of hesitation, Khushi decides to do something that goes against her belief and how she was raised. That changes the situation.


**A\N: Hi everyone! **

**The first thing you need to know is that English isn't my first lang so if you find any grammar mistakes or something I am really sorry about that.**

**So this is a one-shot about what happens after Khushis family leaves the Raizadas family when Arnav gave no choice but "forcing" Khushi into marrying him.**

**Please let me know what you think? :)**

* * *

**After that temple marriage**

My legs felt weak and I fell down on them. Whiteout knowing how I was sobbing. If I thought about the memories it start hurting so much about what kind of terrible person I was.

I was numb. What had Arnav jii done? Jii jii left me with those hurting words staring after her red long saari. I had done it again; I had destroyed her wedding twice. But what could I have done? Arnav jii told me he was going to stop the wedding if I didn't agree to that…I closed my eyes and pushed back the memories and felt more tears run down my cheeks. He had forced me into a marriage like this, how could he!

Suddenly I stopped and stared up the at the second floor where he`s room was. I wiped away my tears with one hand and decided to go up to he`s room. This time he was going to give me an answer.

Five minutes I still didn't have the answer. I thought I had done the worst thing thinking he would tell me something. I stared after him as he left me through the balconies door and poolside and then he disappeared through the night.

I was still trembling from my outburst. Even that didn't seem to help anymore. When I slowly looked down and ignored my red and blue dress I had so admired just some hours ago.

It was now something more heavily around my neck that felt like a burden. The mangel sutra. I took it in my hands and then was reminded by the sindur. I went to the mirror one step by another and went to a stop in front of it.

_Oh my Devi Maya what had I done?_ A voice screamed.

I looked terrible. But I didn't care about my appearance but looked into my eyes. There was only one thing to do.

I was going to take my life.

Amma, buajii, babujii, Jii jii, nanijii, Angeli jii everyone was angry with me, they were never going to forgive me. No one wanted to see my face, if I committed suicide they wouldn't need to see me anymore. Who was I left for this world if everyone I loved was taken away from me? I closed my eyes.

Oh Arnav jii how could you take something so precious from me?

* * *

I buried my head in my hands and once again the memories and events were played in my memory.

_Khushi jii is trapped in my head, everything! There is only one person who is in our way, RANISAIBA!_

I shook my head over and over.

Jii ja jii wasn't the person I had thought, the one who had loved dii so well. He was exactly the opposite, the most terrible man; he had played all the time. I should have known better.

Shaym had been in love with her, with Khushi. If there was something he was right about, Khushi was trapped in my head too. No madder how much I tried to deny it I loved her so much. That it hurt in my heart knowing this ugly truth.

Suddenly my cellphone woke me up from reality. I answered it and tried to get myself together.

"What?" I asked cooly.

The night was fresh and silent.

"Sir I found that information you were asking about. It's not like you think." The fact that he had find something was a wonder. But then again he was Aman and I trust him.

"Aman the point."

"Khushi jii is not into a relationship with Shayam. It was him who tried to get her to marry him a month ago when they met in Lakno." I went still.

"What do you mean? Where did you find this information." I demanded.

If he was right then I had gotten everything terribly wrong. I felt my heart speed up.

"Sir I hope you won't fire me after this. But I have kind of been spying on Shayam ever since he tried marrying my sister a year ago. I see he found another target."

Suddenly it made sense. Khushis fiancés name had been Shayam. That day when she had been upset and collided with me.

"Why am I hearing this now! Why didn't you tell me any of this before."

"Sir how would I know it would turn out like this? I am really sorry." I sighed in angry breath.

"We`ll talk more about this tomorrow. I expect a full explanation." I told him grimly.

"Of course sir. But I have bad news, Khushi jii is gone. Your sister called me and asked me to leave this message to you."

Whiteout saying more I disconnected and ran away to my car. I didn't need to know what was going on I already knew what she was up to. For a moment I thought what if but pushed back the thoughts and called home.

"Manorma speking." Mami answered and even in her voice I found a bit fear.

"Mami, it's me Arnav. Aman called me and told me about Khushi."

"Arnav bitua! Thank god you are calling. We don't know where pattisaari is she only left a letter for you." My heart stopped.

"Read it." I was afraid mami would find out about the truth, but in that moment I didn't care.

"If that`s how you want it. Just so you know we are having audience." Whiteout saying more she started reading.

"Dear Arnav jii.

You won't tell me why you did this marriage, either why it need to involve something so important as my family. Now that you have taken my family from me, the only thing I love and owe, I am telling you as your "wife" that I am…well I am committing suicide if that's how it's said. At that mountain near the stars I`ll be gone.

Just please don't involve jii jiis wedding into this. I am doing everyone a favor.

Trough everything I didn't thought it was possible, but I still love you and always will.

-Khushi." I was already on the road and for the first time I was crying at Khushi Kumari Gupta. I only heard mami saying,

"Oh god helpsh me pleashee!. Patti saari going bye…" I disconnected and went to an abrupt stop down the mandir temple.

_You are not doing this Khushi Kumari Gupta._

Behind the temple was a mountain, I had exactly known where she had meant.

I ran as fast as I could up through the stoned stairs and trough the sound of tinkling and down the stairs again.

My eyes immediately feel on a small figure standing in a blue and red saari taking out her form. I swallowed. Sometimes it hurt watching her.

She was standing with her back at me and looking down at the foot of a mountain cliff.

There was no way she was jumping of and leaving me.

"Khushi!" I screamed and ran to her. I needed her attention.

She turned startled and her big eyes fell on me when I was just some inches away from her.

I took her by her arms and shook her.

"What the hell are you doing?" She pushed away my arms and I stared at her.

"Excuse me Mr. Arnav Sing Raizada what in the world do you think you are doing?" I stared at her.

"You`re…" I started but the she cut off me.

"Yes I am trying to commit suicide. Do you still don't understand why?" Tears started to well up in her brown eyes.

Great. This was the last thing I wanted her to do. Then I was reminded by something.

"Khushi listen to me!" She shook her head. "Not this time Arnav jii." She said blankly.

And that was the worst thing. I could deal with her screaming, being angry anything but not the crying or how Blankley she went.

There was only one thing to do…or rather say.

I closed my eyes. Then opened them and stared her up in the eyes.

"I read your letter. The truth is that I…I love you to Khushi." Suddenly it was like something lit up in her eyes and my heart was beating twice as much as it should. It was a wonder it wasn't ripped away yet.

"But-" I silenced her by throwing my arms around her waist. I felt her shiver and I swallowed.

"I am so sorry. If I would have known the truth about Shayam I wouldn't have done this marriage thing to you Khushi. I thought you two were trying to marry and leave dii."

"Arnav jii how can you think something like that." Khushi said and tears ran down her cheeks. My voice almost chocked.

"There is only one right thing to do. Will you marry me for real Khushi?"

Her eyes widened and I didn't need to look down to know her cheeks had gone red. It was hard not concentrating on her lips.

"But Angeli jii and Shayam…"

"Will be fixed by me." I finished.

After a while when I was done admiring all of her emotions welling up at once she said one word that changed everything for me.

"Yes."


End file.
